videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Fairbanks
"Mom... What about the Prisoners?" - Kyle asking his mother's permission to execute several Human Prisoners Kyle Fairbanks is a newly introduced and as-of-yet unseen character within the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe and specifically making an appearance in the Walking Dead Crossover Series, first appearing in The Walking Dead: Future Lost as a young 8-year-old Hero Novice. He is the son of James Fairbanks and Clementine Everett and is also part of a new Faction founded by his parents formerly known as the Villain Slayers, which after the War Against the Villain Armada was transformed into the Hero Knight Breeding Program which Kyle was born from. Living inside an Abandoned Military Outpost with his parents and other HKBP Members ever since his birth in The Walking Dead: Mankind Falls, Kyle was raised as a Hero Novice in order to combat both The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada after the two Factions were almost destroyed by the Multiverse Wars, and a War between the Breeding Program and United Dimensions Coalition began with the Hero Knights attempting to assert their Rule over the regular Humans. Despite being a pure Human, Kyle (like all other Hero Knights) refuses to acknowledge himself as one and instead calls his Species 'Hero Knights' due to the fact that after the Destruction of The Villain Armada, the remaining Faction known as The Hero Coalition (headed purely by Humans) attempted a massive Invasion of Earth-TRK160 in order to destroy the Hero Knight Breeding Program and snuff out any competition to the Coalition Government. Due to his parents being on the Front Line during the cataclysmic Battle of Earth-TRK160, Kyle saw the Coalition Fleet absolutely annihilated alongside their Ground Forces at the hands of James and Clementine, with less than half those losses within the Villain Slayers during the Battle. After this, the Hero Knight Species declared War on the Human Race and their Multiverse Fleet started plotting a course for the Coalition Capitol on Earth-135. It is for this reason that Kyle holds a deep hatred for Humans, and will stop at nothing to see the United Dimensions Coalition destroyed under his and his parents' wrathful Armies of Hero Knights which originally fought alongside Humanity during the long-past War Against the Villain Armada. Appearance Kyle has slightly long black hair which goes down to the bottom of his neck, unusually-colored yellow eyes which resemble his Mother and he has a dark skin tone as his father James Fairbanks was an Algonquian Native-American and his mother Clementine Everett was African-American, meaning that Kyle is Mixed-Race. He wears a dark red hoodie with a Villain Slayers Symbol on the back of it, blue ripped jeans and black sneakers as his main attire and during Combat he wears several Ammo Clips and Gun Holsters on said clothing even carrying a Sword Sheath which he uses to carry the Fury's Song, a Futuristic Sword given to him by his Mother after the Destruction of The Villain Armada. Category:Hero Knights Category:Protagonists